


Kaiko and Mikio

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, Kaiko-chan! Mikio’s practiced on a banana before!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiko and Mikio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Genderbend Mikoko/Kaiji (cute date or sex, your choice)"

On one hand, Kaiko never would have dreamed a guy would ever be interested in her, much less to the point of obsession. Between the ever-expanding collection of scars on her body and the messy short boyish haircut she gave herself, Kaiko was pretty sure the only physically desirable part about her was her skinny frame.  
  
On the other hand, she really much preferred being overlooked to the company of Sakazaki’s son, Mikio.  
  
"Kaiko-chan! Are you home?"  
  
Blankets pulled over her head, Kaiko tried flattening her body against the futon as best as she could in hopes of fooling Mikio, should he check the room. Kaiko figured this would all be for naught—as overeager and naive as Mikio could be, he wasn’t foolish enough to overlook something like an unusually-sized lump in the bed. But she figured she might as well have made an effort.  
  
The door slid open and Kaiko flattened herself against the futon with all of her strength.  
  
"Ah! There you are, Kaiko-chan!"  
  
Her stomach tightened.  _Dammit, here he comes…_  
  
The blanket was pulled over and Kaiko was greeted by the grinning, clownish (or “handsome” by his mother’s standards) face of Mikio.  
  
"What are you doing napping so late in the afternoon? Wait a minute…" Mikio held his chin thoughtfully in his hand. His eyes widened and Kaiko could see his cheeks turning red. "Kaiko-chan…oh my!"  
  
Mikio bolted out Kaiko’s room. Just before Kaiko could relax back into her futon, grateful for the peace and quiet so abruptly bestowed upon her, she jumped as Mikio had apparently bolted back and announced his presence with a “Kaiko-chan!”  
  
Kaiko rubbed her forehead irritably. “What is it, Mikio…” she said as dully as possible, hoping that feigning sleepiness would be enough of a hint for Mikio to leave her alone.  
  
"I…I wish you let me know before you did this for me…but since Mother and Father aren’t here…ahhhh!"  
  
Mikio hid his face in his hands, embarrassed, then lifted one of them up to show a tiny square plastic packet he held between his finger and thumb.  
  
"I…I’m ready for you, Kaiko-chan!"  
  
"Mikio, what the hell are you on abou…" Kaiko’s mouth dropped in shock as she realized what the item in Mikio’s hand was. "Where the fuck did you get your hands on one of those?!"  
  
Mikio shrank back in fear. “I’m sorry, Kaiko-chan! Please don’t hurt me!”  
  
"Sorry," sighed Kaiko, "But really…I didn’t expect you to have one of those…and what made you think I was trying to uh…you know…with you, anyway?!"  
  
"I found this in Mother and Father’s bathroom and…I thought…since you were napping so late…which you never do…and since they’re gone…that maybe you wanted to…wanted to…"  
  
Kaiko wanted to respond with  _"What makes you think I would want to have sex with you EVER?"_  but didn’t have the heart to. Mikio looked so sincerely disappointed, she knew she’d have to let him down gently.  
  
"Mikio, listen…"  
  
He looked up at her, faint traces of tears beginning to well up in his eyes. If there was one thing Kaiko could say about Mikio, it was that despite his lack of awareness about personal space, his earnestness around her was kind of…cute, really. Almost enough to make Kaiko forget the squashed dog-like face Mikio inherited from his mother.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Kaiko said something she knew she was going to regret.  
  
"…alright, let’s do it."  
  
Mikio let out a squeal of delight and flung his arms around Kaiko, hugging and kissing her on the cheek. He turned away to take off his clothes, Kaiko following while lightly wiping off the saliva that was pressed against her cheek. Kaiko’s heart hammered away in her chest—this was a bad idea, she should have just told Mikio she needed some alone time, that she had no intention of having sex with her. And now she was going to have to see this guy naked. She cursed her compassion once again outweighing her own wants in the end.  
  
When she turned to face the naked Mikio, she was pleasantly surprised to find the rest of his body remarkably easier to look at than his face. He was reasonably well built and would probably have a ton of girls hanging off him if only his face didn’t look so damn scary. Mikio expressed his delight at Kaiko’s body with another squeal.  
  
"Ahh! Kaiko-chan is so well-endowed!" he shrieked, hiding his face in his hands, "Much too good for Mikio!"  
  
"H-hey, don’t say that," said Kaiko, and despite all her negativity for Mikio, she really meant it. A scrawny loser like herself was, frankly, not good enough for someone as pure-hearted as him.  
  
"So modest, too! Alright…" Mikio held up the condom, "Let’s do this!"  
  
 _Oh geez, I hope he knows how to get a condom on right_ , Kaiko thought anxiously, watching Mikio open up the package and study the condom,  _Last thing I need is to get knocked up, and by him…Granny would kick me out for sure then._  
  
As if reading her mind, Mikio said, “Don’t worry, Kaiko-chan! Mikio’s practiced on a banana before!”  
  
Kaiko nodded, smiling nervously. When Mikio successfully got the condom on without breaking it, he rose and announced, “Alright, Kaiko-chan, here I come!”  
  
Kaiko lay back on the futon. As she felt Mikio’s bare legs on her own, she closed her eyes, bracing for some painful penetration. Instead, she felt Mikio’s dick enter her, although clumsily, very slowly and gently.  
  
"H-how does that feel, Kaiko-chan? Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No…you’re doing fine so far, Mikio. Keep going."  
  
Mikio thrust gently into her, then increased his movement. Kaiko found herself panting loudly with each thrust. It was unusual from any previous experience she had masturbating—and it felt pretty damn good. Kaiko could feel the climax start to build up and writhed under Mikio, who was panting at about the same rate as she.  Warm, thick liquid splashed into Kaiko as Mikio came.  
  
"Was…was that good, Kaiko-chan…?" panted Mikio.  
  
"Yeah…that felt great…" Kaiko paused. "Oh shit…the blankets! We have to wash them quick bef—"  
  
Mikio pressed a finger to Kaiko’s lips.  
  
"Don’t worry, Kaiko-chan, I’ll take care of it! I owe you for this, after all!"  
  
Mikio beamed his usual all-too-wide-smile, and, against all odds, Kaiko’s cheeks heated up. Maybe this could work out after all.


End file.
